


Dancing on my Own

by riverwood



Category: Adventures of Huckleberry Finn - Mark Twain, Adventures of Tom Sawyer - Mark Twain, Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Songfic, Unrequited Love, my poor Huck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverwood/pseuds/riverwood
Summary: Inspired by the song "Dancing on my own" by Calum Scott





	Dancing on my Own

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to this song on the way to driving school and instantly thought of of Tom, Huck, and Becky.  
> The words in bold and italics are the lyrics to the song.

_**Somebody said you got a new friend** _  
_**Does she love you better than I can?** _

The first time he saw the two of them together, Huck realized what he truly wanted from Tom for all these years.

Hiding behind the fence, Huck watched as Tom stood outside the big house and did every trick in the book to impress the little lady just behind the walls. Tom had never looked at Huck with such eyes that glistened towards the girls windows, he'd never smiled at Huck like he did at her.

When Huck first laid eyes on the girl, even he could admit that she took his breath away. As she opened her window and smiled down at the russet headed boy down below, her strawberry blond hair blew in the wind like a flag on a ship sailing to heaven. Her bright blue eyes shined down at Tom and bathed him in appreciation, as if she was giving him her approval.

Huck knew he could never compete with Becky Thatcher.

**_There's a big black sky over my town_ **  
**_I know where you're at, I bet she's around_ **

For the next few months, Huck saw Tom less and less. What was once an everyday routine of seeing his best friend run from the school house in the afternoon to meet him, turned into Huck waiting by the river everyday in hopes that Tom would show up, but for the most part he didn't. He was with Becky.

Huck cried more so than he had in a while. He yearned for Tom Sawyer's touch, for his friends hands to find his waist and sway him like the girl his heart was soft for. All Huck wanted was for Tom to look at him like he looked at Becky. Huck didn't know what was wrong with him, but his heart felt as if someone had it in it's clutch. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't  _think._

**_And yeah, I know it's stupid_ **  
**_But I just gotta see it for myself_ **

Huck began to have dreams he never had before. Dreams the church upon the hill would burn him for.

In his head while he slept, Tom would kiss him with lust and passion while he ran his hands through Huck's hair. It felt the same when his mother sang him a lullaby. It felt the same as if an angel had cradled him to sleep. It felt warm and comforting, and Huck never wanted to wake up.

**_I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her_ **  
**_I'm right over here, why can't you see me_ **

After Huck heard the news from Joe Harper that Tom and Becky were engaged, Huck felt as if he might die. Every inch of his head was wailing in agony as if he was in a cage and no one was coming to save him. Huck had to keep himself from crying in public, though a sob left his throat. Before Joe could ask what ailed him, Huck had already started sprinting towards the forest.

I lost him, the boy thought, I lost him!

Huck thought that should be him with Tom, not some girl he barely knows. A girl who can't even fish. A girl who can't even love Tom like he could. She could never do what he could, Huck thought, never!

But in the end, she was still the prettiest thing Tom had ever seen. She was smarter than Huck, kinder than Huck, and even if she couldn't fish like him, she had one thing that Huck didn't.

She had Tom.

_**And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home** _  
_**I keep dancing on my own** _

Huck couldn't lie to himself any longer. He couldn't ignore the feeling in his heart or the dreams in his head any longer. The boy had known for a while, but fear kept it burried. Buried deep where no one would ever find his dirty secret.

It started out as a whisper, and Huck believed it would go away in time, but it didn't. It grew more and more until it was a battle cry, and Huck couldn't ignore it anymore. He had to face it head on.

Huck Finn was in love with Tom Sawyer.

Every fiber in his being screamed Tom's name everyday and night, as if he was a remedy for an illness Huck had been plagued with his entire life. Huck would think of each individual russet curl on Tom's head and instantly feel a rush of warmth flood in his heart. When Tom's brown eyes would meet Huck's blue ones, thoughts of their lips smashing together invaded Huck's head, allowing him to think of all the romantic fantasies that he had made up. It felt like he was drowning in bliss just at the thought of his love, and he never wanted it to stop. Ever.

But Huck had to accept it.

He had to accept the fact that he was in love with Tom Sawyer, but Tom could never love him back.

**_I keep dancing on my own._ **

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, but when I heard this song I had to write something because damn that song is beautiful and fits so well for them.


End file.
